1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibratory finishing machine having helically wound tube assemblies in which workpieces to be finished and finishing media are subjected to vibratory action in admixture for the purpose of finishing the workpieces, and further to a method of making tubes constituting each tube assembly used in the vibratory finishing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibratory finishing machines of the above-described type are known and the machines comprise hoses or the like helically wound on a cylindrical member vibrated by an exciting means. The hoses are subjected to vibration so that workpieces and finishing media both loaded therein are vibrated so that the workpieces are polished, deburred or otherwise finished. More specifically, a vibrating motor is provided in the cylindrical member, and two, that is, inner and outer hoses (arcuate tube assemblies) are wound on an outer circumference of the cylindrical member vertically helically by a plurality of turns. The hoses are connected together so that the workpieces and media are circulated therethrough. Workpieces and finishing media are loaded into one of the hoses. The vibrating motor is energized to vibrate the cylindrical member such that the workpieces and media loaded therein are subjected to vibratory action to thereby be moved through the hoses. The workpieces are finished by the media during their vibratory movement.
The conventional hoses are helically wound on the cylindrical member at predetermined intervals so that a sufficient vertical gap is provided between turns of each hose. Furthermore, the hoses are fixed at suitable portions thereof to a machine casing by U-shaped fixtures.
The conventional vibratory finishing machine as described above has a problem that the workpieces and media are subjected to a non-uniform vibration throughout the finishing operation. This problem results from non-uniformity between the portions of each hose at which it is fixed to the machine casing and those at which it is not fixed thereto. Furthermore, each hose sometimes resonates if it is insufficiently fixed to the machine casing. Upon occurrence of resonance, the vibration to be applied to the workpieces and media is denied such that smooth vibratory movement of the workpieces and media is prevented and a proper finishing performance is not achieved.
To solve the above-described problem, the prior art has proposed a construction in which a filler is interposed between turns of each hose. The prior art has also proposed a construction in which the hoses are held, over their entire circumferences, by vertically disposed arcuate support blocks each accommodating a semicircle of each hose. However, manufacture of vibratory finishing machines employing either construction is difficult. Furthermore, either construction lowers the efficiency in replacement of hoses. Consequently, both constructions cannot be employed in the vibratory finishing machines.